Ko-Ass Crazy!
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Tau gak sih gimana masa-masa Ko-Ass itu? Duh ribet banget! Dari hal-hal yang konyol sampai hal-hal yang bikin semaput ada disini. Cerita dari seorang kembarannya Sano Gaku yang punya temen ekstra jutek tapi alay. Cerita tentang perjuangan gue sama temen-temen gue semasa Ko-Ass. Penasaran? Baca aja kisah gue! New Fict, RnR please.
1. Masa-masa Kita PDKT

Pernah enggak, denger istilah-istilah dalam ilmu kedokteran? Pernah enggak, liat seorang Ko-Ass di Rumah Sakit yang diliatin sama Ibu-ibu karena dia ganteng? Pernah gak liat Ko-Ass di Rumah Sakit yang digodain sama om-om karena dia cantik? Atau… kalian pernah liat Ko-Ass yang digodain sama om-om karena parasnya manis, padahal dia cowok lho! Kalo pernah, berarti kalian bisa jadi senasib sama kita.

* * *

**Ko-Ass Crazy!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamen Rider Gaim belong to TOEI, Ishimori Shoutarou**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ALAY, BAHASA GAK BAKU, DLL.**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

_Got it move… wow!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Antara hidup dan mati_

_Kita tinggal di kost-an kakaknya Micchi_

_Walau suka dipelototin_

_Demi kuliah harus ngilangin gengsi…_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Harus kemana? Tinggal dimana?_

_Duit kita… pas-pasan!_

_Jangan galau… karena… loe diputusin pacar_

_Pikir… (kuliah loe harus jalanin)_

_Ilangin, galau loe, ayo bangkit!_

_Walau duit… harus awet…_

_Biar sebulan irit!_

_Tebelin muka loe buat minjem duit_

_Kesana… kemari… sampe hasil…_

_Jangan galau mulu! (Ayo tunjukkin diri)_

_Lupain mantan loe (walau cuman sedetik)_

_Liat ke depan biar sukses!_

_Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

"**Kalo loe bilang anak jurusan kedokteran itu kaya abis, loe salah besar!"**

—**Kouta—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Gue sama temen-temen gue itu, sebenernya kenal udah sejak lama. Berawal dari _absurd_-nya kehidupan di SMP sampe romantisnya kehidupan di SMA. Tunggu… romantis? Ah, gue mah gak yakin sama yang satu ini, soalnya gue belum pernah pacaran.

Gimana sih perasaan loe kalo misalnya liat orang yang sejak awal kenal pengen lu tendang jauh-jauh bakalan satu _kost_-an ama loe? Atau… gimana sih rasanya kalo loe punya temen cantik yang susah buat di PDKT-in? Atau juga… gimana kalo loe punya temen yang super kaya tapi pelitnya naudzubilah? Penasaran gak? Kalo iya, simak aja kisah gue ini.

Nama gue Kazuraba Kouta. Tinggi gue 168 cm. Pendek, ya? Ah, gak papa! Katanya sih 'pria yang lebih pendek itu umurnya lebih panjang'. Umur gue… 20 taun. Hobi gue ngalay sama sahabat sehati sehidup semati gue, Kumon Kaito. Sahabat… iya sahabat. Dulu sih gue sama Kaito itu sering banget gontok-gontokan. Musuh, malah. Tapi kenapa ya sekarang kita berdua malahan lengket banget? Ah, gue juga bingung kenapa bisa gitu.

Oh iya, tau gak kenapa gue suka ngalay? Soalnya, gue itu cakep. Loe tau gak, salah satu aktor Jepang yang terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Itu lho… _Sano Gaku_. Nah, kalo kalian bandingin muka gue sama dia, kemiripannya tuh hampir 99%. Eh, sori… kok gue jadi eksis gini, sih. Biasa lah, orang ganteng.

Nah, udah gue jelasin 'kan di atas soal kedokteran dan semacamnya. Mungkin kalian udah bisa nebak deh. Yep, gue adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di salah satu kampus ternama di kota gue, kota Zimbawe. Terus, kalian mau tau gak kenapa tadi gue sebut-sebut soal temen-temen gue? Asal kalian tau aja, ya… gak selamanya mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu orang kaya. Emang sih, kita ini orang berada, tapi gak selamanya hidup enak. Mahasiswa kedokteran juga masih sering banget ngerasain menderitanya idup dalam ruangan sempit _kost_-an, malming galau bareng kecoa, sampe rebus mie tiap malem karena kemahalan kalo beli nasi.

Kayaknya emang kurang seru kalo gue gak ceritain semuanya. Ok deh, kalian yang masih pengen _stand by_ buat baca kisah dari kembarannya _Sano Gaku_ ini, lebih baik siap-siap duduk manis, ya.

**Masa-masa Kita PDKT**

"**Siapapun itu, kalo kita udah kenal pasti lebih enak buat diajak ngobrol." **

—**Kouta—**

Seorang cewek masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas yang masih kosong. Rambutnya panjang item, kalo dia nunduk, dia persis banget kayak Kuntilanak _import_ yang baru datang dari _Indonesia_. Bibirnya merah merekah kayak abis kena duri bunga mawar, bajunya gokil, masih belum keliatan kalo dia mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Eh, Kouta… serius ini kelasnya?" dia ngelirik gue yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanan. Gue ngalihin pandangan dari buku yang gue baca, balik liatin dia yang kayaknya masih kebingungan.

"Beneran, santai aja kali Mai, gak usah tegang banget gitu." Gue ngebales ucapannya. Cewek itu ngumbar pandangan ke sekeliling, kayaknya sih mau nyari anak cewek yang lain, tapi kayaknya masih belum ada yang masuk lagi ke kelas ini selain kita.

SREK… suara bangku digeser, salah satu temen gue ngedeket ke arah Mai.

"Mai-_san_, seneng enggak bisa diterima disini?" dia mulai basa-basi, aduh… si Micchi ini modusnya bisa banget deh.

Mai senyum ke dia, bibirnya yang merah ketarik dua arah, manisnya cewek yang satu ini.

"Seneng dong, Micchi. Kalo kamu gimana?" Mai bales nanya ke dia, Micchi ikutan senyum.

"Sama, aku juga seneng kok, Mai-_san_. Kouta-_san_ seneng enggak?" Micchi ngelirik gue, akhirnya gue ngedeketin mereka.

"Ya seneng lah, kampus elit begini masa' gue kagak seneng." Gue senyum ke mereka berdua, mereka juga bales senyum. Tapi tunggu… kok ini cuman kita bertiga doang, sih? Yang lainnya kemana.

DREET… pintu kelas di dorong sedikit, nampak dua orang yang baru masuk langsung nyari tempat duduk. Yang satu bawa-bawa kotak makanan, aroma siomay udah kecium dari situ. Yang satunya bawa buku super tebel yang isinya tentang ilmu kedokteran.

"Zack, Kaito kemana sih?" dia langsung buka kotak makannya, dan… jeng jeng… bener 'kan kalo itu isinya siomay, gue ngiler seketika.

"Idih, mana gue tau, masih muter-muter nyari kelas kali. Dia 'kan suka ngeribetin diri sendiri. Padahal nih, tadi gue udah ketemu dia dan nunjuk kelas kita disini, dia malah minggat gitu aja." Yang satunya langsung buka buku, cielah rajin amat.

Perlu gak gue kenalin ke kalian yang dua ini? Ok deh, yang lagi makan siomay itu namanya Peco, dan yang lagi baca buku itu namanya Zack. Sebenernya, pemimpin geng mereka itu ya sahabat gue, Kaito. Dulu nih pas jaman SMP, geng kita itu rusuh, sering tawuran pake pengki, sapu, pel-an dan sejenisnya lah, sering adu cerdas-cermat lah, dan yang paling bikin gue pengen nge-getok Kaito sampe sekarang itu waktu dia pernah ngajakin gue tanding basket. Dia mah tinggi, main basket juga sah-sah aja. Pernah tuh, dia nunjukkin teknik apa gitu yang abis nge-_shoot_ gelantungan di tiang gawang, gue mah kagak tau istilah kayak begitu, bukan anak basket. Pas dia nantangin gue, karena gue gak mau kalah akhirnya gue ngelakuin hal yang sama. Tapi karena gue pendek, alhasil itu tinggi banget buat gue, dan gue mewek disitu karena enggak bisa turun, untung aja hal itu terjadi waktu kita masih kelas 1 SMP.

Terus nih, pas gue lagi makan mie ayam bareng Mai dan Micchi di kantin, gengnya Kaito datang, dan tiba-tiba aja Zack malakin gue. Peco ikut-ikutan lagi, tapi dia langsung kabur ke UKS karena matanya disemprotin saos sama Mai. Gue mah kagak punya duit, namanya aja anak sekolah. Akhirnya Micchi yang notabenenya orang kaya langsung ngasihin duit lima puluh ribuan ke Zack. Seneng banget deh tuh anak, tapi gue masih belum bisa ngelupain hal itu, songong gitu kesannya. Tapi coba liat sekarang, setiap bulan kalo uang buat bayar _kost_-an dia kurang, dia pasti lari ke gue atau ke Micchi buat minjem duit. Tuh, 'kan… kurang songong apa coba si Zack, mana dia gak pernah minta maaf lagi sama kita.

Pintu kelas kebuka lagi, dan kali ini beneran Kaito yang masuk. Dia masang muka asem kayak biasa, duduk di sebelah meja gue dan diem kayak mayat idup.

"Idih, masih pagi begini lu udah asem aja, kenapa lu?" gue langsung nanya ke dia, dan tiba-tiba dia natap gue dengan muka males.

"Masih pagi loe bilang? Ini udah siang begok!" singkat, padat, dan nge-jleb, itu tuh sifatnya Kaito.

"Ya maaf deh, salah dikit mah gak papa, kayak sama siapa aja loe ini. Kenapa sih loe?" gue balik lagi ke topik awal, kali ini dia kayaknya beneran mau jawab pertanyaan gue.

SREET… dia ngedeketin mejanya ke deket meja gue, dan ngomong dengan suara pelan.

"Tau gak sih, Kazuraba…"

Nah, ini nih yang gue males dari Kaito. Kalo dia udah ngomong dengan awalan begitu, dia pasti mau curhat ke gue. Entah itu masalah yang punya _kost-_an lah, masalah Dosen KeBeDan—Kelebihan Berat Badan—yang suka ngedipin mata ke dia lah, atau soal mantannya dia lah, soal memori hapenya yang abis gara-gara kebanyakan nyimpen foto alaynya dia lah, dan sebangsanya.

"...tiba-tiba gue nabrak dia, ya gue tetep kalem aja dan ninggalin dia."

Gue tarik nafas.

"Kazuraba, gue galau."

Gue tarik nafas lagi.

"Kazuraba, Mai kok mirip banget ya sama mantan gue."

Gue ngelirik Mai.

"Kazuraba, siomay-nya si Peco enak tuh kayaknya."

Gue ngerilik Peco.

"Kazuraba, lu kenapa liatin Peco begitu? Lu suka sama Peco, ya?"

Gue bengek.

"Udah lah Kaito, kalo loe masih suka sama Eve mah, ajakin balikan aja."

Jadi ceritanya tuh, dulu Kaito pacaran sama Eve, cewek blasteran Jerman yang pinter banget waktu SMA. Dia tuh emang terkesan mirip banget sama Mai. Kalo Mai sih, temen gue dari kecil. Kalo suka mah gue juga ada lah sama Mai, tapi entah kenapa gue gak bisa kalo ngejalin hubungan lebih dari temen sama dia, rasanya aneh banget. Dulu sih waktu SMA, gue emang sempet naksir juga sama Eve, tapi takdir emang kejam sih, mentang-mentang gue kalah tenar dan kalah pinter sama Kaito, Eve jadi lebih suka sama Kaito. Gak papa lah, toh gue gak bisa maksain kehendak gue. Cinta itu 'kan gak butuh paksaan. Nah, entah kenapa semenjak Kaito pacaran sama Eve, dia jadi lebih baik sama kita. Bahkan, dia sempet ntaktir gue di Wartegnya si Peco. Tapi sayang banget, hubungan mereka harus berakhir. Waktu kita udah lulus SMA, sebenernya Kaito masih suka komunikasi sama Eve, tapi semenjak sibuk ngurusin semuanya buat kuliah, mereka _lost contact_. Terus, entah karena alasan apa, Eve minta putus. Sebenernya Kaito gak mau, tapi dia juga gak seneng kalo mereka masih pacaran sementara Eve udah gak mau sama dia. Jadi cowok harus _gentle_ lagi.

Terus, Eve juga pernah bilang sama gue buat ngertiin Kaito. Katanya sih, Kaito yang suka kasar kayak yang kalian kenal itu sebenernya enggak ada. Dan ternyata… setelah gue deket sama dia, GUE TAU APA YANG DIMAKSUD SAMA EVE.

Gue kirain selama ini Kaito tuh anaknya kalem dan jutek kemana-mana. Ternyata setelah gue kenal deket sama dia, asumsi gue selama ini GUE ILANGIN SERATUS PERSEN. Pasalnya, Kaito yang asli itu ya kayak sekarang ini, cepet galau, tukang ngalay, suka rada pikun, dan sensitif sama cewek.

"Kazuraba, ntar malem nonton yuk. Gue bosen nih di _kost-_an terus. Gak enak, tiap hari dipelototin mulu sama Bang Takatora." Tuh 'kan, nih anak tuh banyak maunya kalo udah galau.

"Yaudah deh, boleh. Tapi 'kan enggak tau juga hari ini Bang Takatora bakalan mantau ke _kost_-an apa enggak." Gue berusaha buat ngeyakinin dia. Emang sih, abangnya si Micchi itu suka datang tiba-tiba. Mentang-mentang dia yang punya _kost_-an.

"Iya sih, cuman 'kan—"

"Kalo mau nonton, loe yang bayar semuanya, ya." Gue langsung motong ucapannya. Kebiasaannya Kaito soalnya kalo ngajak nonton tapi enggak mau ngeluarin uang sedikit pun. Udah tau punya sahabat kere kayak gue. Pengertian dikit napa.

"Iya, iya." Dia langsung nyinisin gue.

Gak berapa lama kemudian, mahasiswa yang lain datang ke kelas kami. Ada beberapa diantara mereka yang gue kenal. Dan setelah semuanya kumpul, ada Dosen yang masuk dan ngasih kami pengarahan dan segala macem tetek bengeknya. Gue juga gak terlalu paham sih. tapi yaudah lah, dengerin aja sampe selesai, yang penting gue udah hadir disini.

Yang masih gue bingung sampe sekarang adalah… kenapa Kakak gue nyuruh gue ngambil kuliah kedokteran. Padahal dia sendiri tau, waktu SMP pas gue ada praktik buat ngebelah perut kodok, gue mewek. Gue meluk Kaito dan sampe dikira maho satu sekolah. Ok, itu aib jelek gue.

Setelah Dosennya selesai ngejelasin dan kami semua cukup paham, beliau ninggalin kelas. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia tiba-tiba nyuruh kami semua buat ke Laboratorium.

Mau ngapain ya? Gue jadi penasaran.

**-Bersambung-**

Halo minna, ini fct baru. Udah lama juga saia gak ke ffn karena sibuk ujian. Yo, makasih buat yang udah baca, review? Silahkan ^^


	2. Praktikum Patologi

Pernah enggak, denger istilah-istilah dalam ilmu kedokteran? Pernah enggak, liat seorang Ko-Ass di Rumah Sakit yang diliatin sama Ibu-ibu karena dia ganteng? Pernah gak liat Ko-Ass di Rumah Sakit yang digodain sama om-om karena dia cantik? Atau… kalian pernah liat Ko-Ass yang digodain sama om-om karena parasnya manis, padahal dia cowok lho! Kalo pernah, berarti kalian bisa jadi senasib sama kita.

* * *

**Ko-Ass Crazy!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamen Rider Gaim belong to TOEI, Ishimori Shoutarou**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ALAY, BAHASA GAK BAKU, DLL.**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

_Got it move… wow!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Antara hidup dan mati_

_Kita tinggal di kost-an kakaknya Micchi_

_Walau suka dipelototin_

_Demi kuliah harus ngilangin gengsi…_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Harus kemana? Tinggal dimana?_

_Duit kita… pas-pasan!_

_Jangan galau… karena… loe diputusin pacar_

_Pikir… (kuliah loe harus jalanin)_

_Ilangin, galau loe, ayo bangkit!_

_Walau duit… harus awet…_

_Biar sebulan irit!_

_Tebelin muka loe buat minjem duit_

_Kesana… kemari… sampe hasil…_

_Jangan galau mulu! (Ayo tunjukkin diri)_

_Lupain mantan loe (walau cuman sedetik)_

_Liat ke depan biar sukses!_

_Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

**Praktikum Patologi: Bikin Deg-degan Tau Gak!?**

"**Ini tuh jauh lebih susah dibanding sama Kaito yang galau karena gak bisa move on."**

—**Kouta—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Disini lah kami, berdiri banyakan di Laboratorium Kampus. Dosen yang tadi ikut kesini. Dia kembali ngejelasin kenapa kami semua disuruh ke Lab. Kali ini, enggak tau mata gue yang salah fokus atau apa, tapi gue lebih demen ngeliatin poninya dia daripada merhatiin dia yang lagi ngejelasin.

"…kalian akan melakukan praktikum patologi. Nah, di praktikum ini dibutuhkan lumayan banyak sampel nih. Antara lain darah, _urine_, dan cairan tubuh dari anak laki-laki." Dosen berponi panjang itu natap semua anak laki-laki yang ada di Lab sambil ngasih senyum misterius gitu. Ok, tanpa perlu dijelasin lagi kami juga udah cukup nangkep kok maksudnya. Yep, cairan tubuh dari anak laki-laki. Apalagi kalo bukan sperma. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba gue ngeliat ke bagian celana gue dengan canggung.

"Ini seriusan?!"

"Nah, sekarang buat kelompok tiga orang. Satu kelompok harus punya tiga sampel itu. Praktikumnya dimulai satu jam dari sekarang. Pokoknya kalian harus ngumpulin dulu ketiga sampel itu. Satu jam cukup, 'kan?" Dosen itu kembali natap kami semua, dan kami semua cuman ngangguk.

"Ok, kalo gitu satu jam dari sekarang kalian balik kesini, sekarang kalian boleh kumpulin dulu ketiga sampel itu. _Good luck_, ya!" Dosen itu langsung lambain tangan dan senyum ke arah kami dan lekas pergi dari Lab.

Sepeninggalnya dia, kami semua cuma terdiam.

"Tunggu… ini seriusan?" gue langsung nyamperin Kaito. Dia cuman ngangguk doang.

"Iya lah begok, loe pikir bercandaan. Minta dihajar amat tuh Dosen kalo emang bercanda." Gue nyengir. Dua kali nih hari ini dikatain nge-jleb ama nih anak.

"Kouta, mau sekelompok sama siapa?" Mai nepuk pundak gue. Gue langsung mikir, kalo gue sekelompok sama Mai, berarti harus bertiga sama Micchi. Kalo gue sekelompok sama Kaito, eh enggak bisa ding Kaito pasti sekelompok sama Zack dan si Peco.

"Yaudah deh, Mai. Kita sekelompok aja deh." Gue langsung nyamperin Micchi yang masih bengong. Udah bisa dipastiin deh, dia pasti mau kalo sekelompok sama gue, apalagi ada Mai. Stt.. Micchi 'kan naksir sama Mai.

"Micchi, kita cari sampelnya sekarang aja, yuk." Gue langsung ngajakin dia, Mai ikutan ngangguk.

"Eh, _urine_-nya dari gue aja gimana?" Mai usul, gue sih setuju-setuju aja, enggak ada salahnya 'kan.

"Yaudah deh, kalo gitu gue darah!" Micchi nyamber duluan.

Gue diem. Ok, kalo _urine_ sama darah udah dapet, berarti tinggal gue, dan…

"Berarti sperma-nya dari Kouta-_san_, ya?" Micchi nanya dengan frontalnya. Gue langsung natap mereka berdua, enggak yakin.

"Eh… tapi 'kan—"

"Yaudah, kalo gak mau pake punya loe, minta aja sama yang lain. Loe cari aja sendiri. Pokoknya dalam satu jam loe harus udah dapet sampelnya, ya… Kouta." Mai langsung pergi bareng Micchi. Sialan nih anak berdua, masa' gue ditinggalin. Lagian, loe pikir dapetin sampel terakhir itu gampang apa.

"Eh, tapi 'kan…"

"Kalo loe gak mau pake punya loe sendiri, loe minta aja sama yang lain. Siapa kek gitu." Ucapan gue dipotong sama Mai.

"Iya gue tau. Tapi 'kan dapetinnya itu gak gam—"

"—Ya lu minta aja sama Kaito, dia 'kan sekarang udah jadi sahabat loe. Dia pasti mau deh."

SKAK. _Fine_, gue udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi kalo udah digituin sama Mai.

Setelah Mai sama Micchi bener-bener pergi, gue bingung. Kayaknya kelompok yang lain udah mulai nyari sampelnya. Tapi buat nyari sampel terakhir itu 'kan susah.

"Eh, Kazuraba…" gue noleh begitu Kaito nepuk pundak gue.

"Kaito, masa' Mai sama Micchi nyuruh gue nyari sampel yang terakhir. Gimana dong?" gue natap dia dengan muka melas. Kayaknya Kaito udah nyadar sama apa yang gue maksud.

"Oh, yaudah sih tinggal ambil botol aja buat nampung." Kaito langsung narik gue ke luar Lab. Bener-bener dah nih anak satu.

"Aduh, bukan itu masalahnya. Emangnya gampang apa dapetinnya!" gue tetep kekeh.

"Lu tuh kenapa sih!" Kaitou langsung ngebentak gue.

"Kenapa apanya?" gue yang gak ngerti malah nanya dengan tampang bego.

"Lu cewek apa cowok?" dikasih pertanyaan kayak begitu, sontak aja gue langsung jawab.

"YA COWOK LAH!"

"Kalo gitu pake punya lu sendiri lah. Loe udah puber, 'kan. Udah pernah mimpi basah, 'kan? Gitu aja kok repot!"

1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik…

Gue masih diem ditempat.

Dan sampe detik kelima, gue baru mikir.

"Oh iya juga ya, kok gue bego banget, sih!" gue nepok dahi gue. Kaito langsung masang muka _illfeel_.

"Yaudah, mau bareng gak?" dia langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke depan, kayaknya sih nyari sesuatu.

"Ok deh, boleh. Dimana tapi?" gue masih gak paham.

"Di kantin… YA DI KAMAR MANDI LAH, LU TUH LOLA BANGET SIH!" Kaito ngomong dengan nada setengah ngebentak.

Gue nyengir sambil garuk-garuk rambut, "Ehehe, ya maaf. Btw, loe ngapain sampe celingukan gitu, kamar mandinya 'kan ada di sebelah sana." Gue langsung nunjuk ke belakang, ngapain juga daritadi Kaito celingukan gak jelas kalo buat nyari letak kamar mandi.

Dia langsung noleh dan masang muka asem, "Siapa bilang gue lagi nyari kamar mandi!" katanya jutek.

"Lha, terus loe ngapain sampe celingukan gitu kalo bukan buat nyari kamar mandi?" gue nanya lagi. Dia langsung tarik nafas dan mandangin gue.

"Gue lagi nungguin Peco. Dia lagi beli siomay, gue nitip."

Jiah, nih anak. Gue kirain apaan, ternyata dia masih terobsesi aja sama siomay-nya si Peco.

"Ah elu, gue kirain apaan!" gue mukul punggung dia.

"Ya maaf. Laper gue."

"Makannya, jangan galau mulu!"

"Iya deh, iya."

Setelah nunggu agak lama, akhirnya si Peco nongol juga sambil bawa siomay pesenannya Kaito. Abis itu, kita berdua langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Bagi dong, gue 'kan udah nungguin loe lama banget tadi!" gue nyomot siomay-nya dia. Kaito cuman ngangguk doang.

"Eh, btw loe yakin nih bakal berhasil?" gue liatin Kaito dengan ragu. Sementara dia cuman ngangguk doang.

"Yakin lah. Lu kayaknya tegang banget, kayak mau Ujian Nasional aja!"

Gue nelen ludah. Tiba-tiba Kaito ngasihin sesuatu ke gue.

"Nih, pake ini." Dia ngasihin botol minuman bekas sama gue.

"Buat apaan nih?"

"Lu masih pake nanya. Itu buat nampung cairan loe, woy!"

"Oh, yaudah deh, makasih ya." Gue langsung senyum. Dia cuman ngangguk. Beberapa langkah lagi kami udah bisa sampai ke kamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya gue nyadar ada sesuatu yang salah.

"WOY, INI BOTOL KECIL AMAT ATASNYA. LOE NGELEDEK GUE, YA?" gue sontak teriak kenceng banget.

Kaito tarik nafas lagi.

"Oh, gue kira itu cukup buat masukin punya loe." Dia masih nanggepin dengan tampang biasa aja.

"Anjir loe! Loe pikir punya gue semana?!" gue masih histeris.

"Bukannya loe tuh punyanya peluit, ya?" tanya Kaito kemudian, anjir nih anak, ngeledeknya kebangetan.

"Heh, enak aja loe! Gue emang pendek ya, Kaito. Tapi punya gue enggak sekecil itu. Apaan lagi disamain sama peluit!" gue mulai naik pitam.

Tanpa peduliin gue, Kaito masih pasang muka kalem, "Ya sori, gue kirain 'kan punya lu kayak peluit."

"Idih…" gue nyinisin dia, "Punya lu kali tuh, kayak cacing!"

"Yaudah, nih…" kaito langsung ngasihin wadah plastik ke gue. Kayak tempat makan gitu deh. Gue cuman diem aja.

"Kenapa lagi?" dia yang udah jalan duluan langsung nengok lagi ke arah gue,

"Kegedean wadahnya sekarang?"

Gue ngangguk.

"Makannya, jangan sok loe. Punya peluit aja bangga!" katanya sambil lanjutin jalan. Gue makin bengek aja sekarang.

Setelah kami masuk ke dalem kamar mandi, gue masih ada ngikutin Kaito dari belakang.

"Eh, mau ngapain loe?" dia langsung ngedorong gue begitu gue mau ngikutin dia ke dalem.

"Lha, gue 'kan mau ikut." Jawab gue dengan tampang polos. Kaito langsung nepok dahinya.

"Aduh, Kazuraba… loe masuk ke kamar mandi yang lain lah. Masih banyak, 'kan? Mau ngapain loe ngikutin gue?" Kaito mulai _illfeel_ lagi sama gue.

"Ya, gue 'kan cuman mau—"

"—KITA 'KAN MAU NGAMBIL PUNYA MASING-MASING, BUKAN MAU BIKIN ANAK BARENG!" Kaito langsung teriak di kuping gue. Sumpah, suaranya kenceng banget.

"Yaudah deh, tapi tungguin ya kalo loe udah selesai." Gue langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang di ujung, Kaito cuman ngangguk.

Beberapa saat setelah gue dan Kaito masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berbeda, akhirnya gue cuman diem. Gue bingung harus ngapain lagi.

"Oy, Kazuraba!" Kaito teriak dari kamar mandi sebelah.

"Iya, kenapa?" gue bales teriak.

"Loe punya sesuatu yang ambigu atau apa kek gitu?" dia nanya lagi. Sesuatu yang ambigu katanya? Apaan tuh.

"Hah, ambigu? Apaan tuh?" gue gak paham.

"Cielah, lola amat sih loe. Ambigu… apa kek gitu, kayak… majalah bokep atau apa lah semacamnya."

Gue tambah bengek.

"O-oh… kalo majalah sih enggak aja. Cuman kemarin pas gue minjem novel ke Chucky, dia nyelipin beberapa _cover film_. Kayaknya sih itu yang loe maksud." Gue langsung ngeluarin novel yang gue maksud, novel yang gue pinjem dari Chucky.

"Yaudah gak papa, sini lemparin ke gue!" Kaito langsung nyuruh gue gitu aja.

"Ah, banyak maunya lu!" mau gak mau gue langsung lemparin tuh novel ke atas. Bodo amat deh kalo rusak juga, biarin aja suruh Kaito yang tanggung jawab.

Cukup lama sih gue terdiam. Kayaknya gue emang gak bakat deh buat hal beginian. Gue malah deg-degan doang daritadi, tapi enggak ngelakuin apa-apa. Waktu gue udah mulai konsen dan tarik nafas biar _rileks_, gue denger Kaito teriak.

"WOY, KAZURABA… LU APA-APAAN SIH?!" kenapa lagi sih tuh anak, gue enggak ngapa-ngapain juga.

"Kenapa sih lu?" gue bales nanya, tapi enggak teriak sekenceng Kaito.

"Ini _cover_ apaan sih! Lu dapet beginian darimana?" tanya Kaito dengan nada galak.

"Dari Chucky, udah gue bilang itu novel punya Chucky!" oh iya, kalo kalian mau tau siapa itu Chucky, Chucky itu temen gue sejak SMP juga. Dia juga masuk kampus ini, kok. Cuman enggak tau daritadi gue belum ketemu dia. Padahal, biasanya anak cewek kalo udah ada Mai suka ngumpul.

"Oh, Chucky yang rambutnya pendek itu, ya?" tanya Kaito kemudian, gue cuman nge-'iya'-in doang.

"Emang kenapa sih?" gue kembali nanya.

"Pantes lu dapet beginian, dari anak cewek sih! ini _cover film_ homo semua begok!"

"…"

…gue bengek beneran.

Percobaan pertama, gagal.

Setelah beberapa menit semedi di kamar mandi, kita berdua enggak dapet apa-apa. Ditambah lagi, tadi ada beberapa mahasiswi yang teriak-teriak sambil ngomongin boyben Korea, mana mereka histeris banget lagi. Akhirnya gue maupun Kaito gak bisa konsentrasi.

"Sialan, gara-gara para mahasiswi centil itu gue jadi puyeng sendiri." Kaito keluar dengan tampang _absurd_. Gue cuman ngangguk setuju.

"Iya nih, mana tadi mereka ngomongin boybennya kenceng banget lagi. Siapa lah itu… Se Hun… Lu Han… Sung Min, Leuteuk… ah apalah itu!" gue frustasi.

"Alah, gue gak peduli… mau mie soun kek, mau ikan lohan kek, mau mpok mimin kek, mau lotek atau apalah itu semua! Jadi gimana nih sekarang?!" Kaito marah lagi. Anjir nih anak, malah nanya gue lagi, gue aja bingung.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, kita udah gagal sekarang." Gue pasrah. Kaito langsung balikin novel tadi sama gue.

"Nih, gue gak butuh ini!" katanya dengan muka judes.

"Idih, lagian tadi siapa juga yang mau?" gue bales nyinisin dia.

"Ya gue kira itu _cover film_ bokep beneran. Malah cover _film_ homo lagi!"

"Ah, lu mah banyak maunya. Nikmatin aja kenapa sih, sama-sama porno 'kan?" gue mulai nyolot.

"Porno sih porno! Tapi itu 'kan cowok sama cowok, jijik gue liatnya." Kaito bergidik. Iya juga sih.

"Alah… yang penting 'kan masih bisa masuk-masukan! Protes aja loe."

Sedetik kemudian, Kaito langsung lemparin botol minuman kosong punya dia ke arah gue.

"Tau ah, susah ngomong sama loe. Sana, loe mahoan aja sama Bang Takatora!" Kaito langsung pergi gitu aja. Lha, jadi ceritanya sekarang gue ditinggalin, nih? Sialan tuh anak.

Eh iya, gue baru liat tadi Kaito lemparin botol apa.

"Jiah… bilang aja kalo punya gue kayak peluit. Sendirinya aja cuman modal botol larutan! Dasar… punya cacing aja bangga lu!" gue mencak-mencak sendiri walaupun Kaito udah pergi.

Ok, karena percobaan pertama gagal, dan sekarang gue gak tau Kaito pergi kemana, akhirnya gue mutusin buat nyari sendiri. Kayaknya sih, gue gak akan pake sperma punya gue.

Ditengah kegalauan gue, tiba-tiba aja gue ketemu sama Rat. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

"Yo, Kouta-_san_!" Rat nyapa gue. Nah, kalo Rat sendiri, sekarang gue yang bingung kemana si Chucky. Biasanya, dia barengan mulu sama Chucky. Eh, bareng apa emang lagi PDKT ya, gue juga gak tau.

"Eh, ada Rat. Kemana aja nih? Daritadi kok kita baru ketemu, ya?" gue balik nyapa dia.

"Ehehe, iya nih, baru ketemu juga sama Kouta-_san_. Gimana, udah dapet buat sampel yang bakal diuji di Lab, belum?" nah ini yang masalah gue sekarang.

Gue langsung masang tampang pasrah, "Belum nih." Kata gue dengan enteng, "Loe sendiri gimana?"

Rat garuk-garuk rambutnya, "Ehehe, udah dapet semua sih! Mau gak mau gue pake punya sendiri, deh." Katanya dengan cangggung. Gue juga kali.

"Yah, gue belum, nih. Loe mau gak bantuin gue. Kita cari bareng-bareng?" usul gue kemudian. Rat langsung ngangguk setuju.

Nah, abis itu kita berdua akhirnya ke depan kampus. Disitu ada toko kue, kali aja yang punya toko mau bantuin kita. Pas kita lagi ngobrol, kita ketemu sama Hase dan Jonouchi. Dua sejoli yang udah lengket dari SMP. Hase yang dulu mantan kapten tim kesebelasan di klub sepakbola dan Jonouchi yang dulu mantan ketua klub _Sains_.

"Yo… kalian berdua udah dapet sampelnya?" tanya gue kemudian. Hase maupun Jonouchi sama-sama ngangguk.

"Udah dong, nih…" Hase langsung nunjukkin plastik yang udah diiket dan didalemnya emang ada cairan sperma.

"Kalian pake punya siapa?" tanya Rat. Jonouchi langsung ngelirik kita berdua.

"Loe tau 'kan tukang kue paling cucok di deket kampus kita… Om Oren." Kata Jonouchi setengah bisik-bisik ke kita berdua. Gue cuman ngangguk. Emang sih, di deket kampus kita ada toko kue. Baru aja gue sama Rat mau minta bantuan sama tukang kue itu.

"Yah, kita juga baru aja mau kesana." Gue masang muka melas lagi.

"Eh, mendingan jangan. Kita aja dapetin itu susah banget. Tuh tukang kue cucok galak banget sumpah." Jelas Hase kemudian. Tunggu… cucok tapi galak? Maksudnya apa sih, gue gak paham.

"Yaudah, kita duluan ya. _Bye_~" Jonouchi langsung pergi sama Hase.

"Ah, kalo gitu kita harus minta bantuan orang lain dong, Kouta-_san_." Rat natap gue. Gue mulai berpikir, dan… BINGO! Gue tau harus minta bantuan sama siapa.

"Rat, inget gak sama Bandou-_san_? Dia 'kan buka Café buah disekitar sini! Kita minta bantuan kesana aja, yuk!" ajak gue kemudian. Rat langsung senyum dan ngangguk.

"Sip nih, Kouta-_san_!"

Setelah kita jalan agak lama, akhirnya kita nyampe juga. Gue nyuruh Rat nunggu di luar, dan akhirnya dia setuju, 'kan gue yang ada perlu. Setelah dapet, gue langsung nunjukkin ke Rat dan kita balik lagi ke kampus.

Sampe di kampus, kayaknya praktikumnya udah mau mulai, soalnya Dosen yang tadi udah dateng.

"Kouta… kemana aja, sih?" Mai langsung nyamperin gue. Gue cuman nyengir doang.

"Ehehe, maaf nih Mai tadi gue nyari sampel terakhir itu susah banget." Kata gue jujur.

"Lha, elu gak pake punya lu sendiri?" tanya Mai kemudian, gue geleng.

"Kenapa?" suara cemprengnya kedengeran lagi, anjir… malu gue kalo ditanyain sama cewek.

"Y-ya… gue tadi sebenernya udah nyoba bareng Kaito, tapi gara-gara banyak mahasiswi yang berisik, akhirnya gak berhasil dan kita gagal deh~ mana Kaito pergi ninggalin gue gitu aja lagi!" kata gue sambil nyinisin Kaito yang kebetulan udah ada disitu.

"Terus loe pake punya siapa?" Mai langsung nunjuk wadah plastik yang udah ada isinya itu.

"Tadi gue ketemu Rat, akhirnya kita berdua minta bantuan sama Bandou-_san_, deh."

"Hah, loe minta bantuan Bandou-_san_? Anjir, mau aja tuh orang." Micchi yang kaget langsung ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya, nih. Abis gue udah bingung banget tadi."

"Loe tadi ngapain sama Kaito?" tiba-tiba Zack ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Gue sama dia tadi mau nampung punya masing-masing, eh dia malahan pergi ninggalin gue gitu aja." Kata gue. Zack cuman ngangguk.

"Oh, dasar tuh Kaito, gak setia kawan." Gue setuju sama ucapannya Zack.

"KOUTA!" Peco tiba-tiba nepuk pundak gue kenceng banget. Gue yang kaget sontak langsung noleh.

"Apaan sih loe? Ngagetin gue aja!" kata gue sambil benerin baju gue yang setengah kusut sama dia.

"Loe gak disodomi sama Kaito, 'kan?"

"…"

…dan gue pengen mentung kepalanya Peco pake pengki yang ada di depan kampus sekarang juga.

**-Bersambung-**


	3. Ko-Ass Neurologi

Pernah enggak, denger istilah-istilah dalam ilmu kedokteran? Pernah enggak, liat seorang Ko-Ass di Rumah Sakit yang diliatin sama Ibu-ibu karena dia ganteng? Pernah gak liat Ko-Ass di Rumah Sakit yang digodain sama om-om karena dia cantik? Atau… kalian pernah liat Ko-Ass yang digodain sama om-om karena parasnya manis, padahal dia cowok lho! Kalo pernah, berarti kalian bisa jadi senasib sama kita.

**Ko-Ass Crazy!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamen Rider Gaim belong to TOEI, Ishimori Shoutarou**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ALAY, BAHASA GAK BAKU, DLL.**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

_Got it move… wow!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Antara hidup dan mati_

_Kita tinggal di kost-an kakaknya Micchi_

_Walau suka dipelototin_

_Demi kuliah harus ngilangin gengsi…_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Harus kemana? Tinggal dimana?_

_Duit kita… pas-pasan!_

_Jangan galau… karena… loe diputusin pacar_

_Pikir… (kuliah loe harus jalanin)_

_Ilangin, galau loe, ayo bangkit!_

_Walau duit… harus awet…_

_Biar sebulan irit!_

_Tebelin muka loe buat minjem duit_

_Kesana… kemari… sampe hasil…_

_Jangan galau mulu! (Ayo tunjukkin diri)_

_Lupain mantan loe (walau cuman sedetik)_

_Liat ke depan biar sukses!_

_Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_Don't say no! Just move on!_

_._

_._

_._

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**Ko-Ass Neurologi: Emangnya Cuman Abang Doang Yang Bisa!**

"**Gak selamanya punya Kakak orang kantoran itu ngejamin hidup loe enak."**

—**Micchi—**

* * *

Entah kenapa, kalo misalkan gue inget-inget lagi kenapa gue mau kuliah jurusan kedokteran, semuanya itu balik lagi ke Kakak gue.

Kalian tau gak kenapa gue mau nurutin permintaan Kakak gue tersayang? Jawabannya gampang, karena dia satu-satunya keluarga yang masih gue punya sampe saat ini.

Dulu tuh, waktu jamannya gue masih SD, Kakak gue tuh bercita-cita jadi dokter. Cuman enggak tau kenapa, sekarang dia malahan kerja di Perusahaan. Gue sih sebenernya pernah nyaranin sama dia, kenapa dia enggak jadi model aja. Ok, kalian mungkin gak akan percaya kenapa gue bisa bilang kayak gitu sama Kakak gue. Ya… walaupun gue gak terlalu ganteng dan kurang tinggi, Kakak gue enggak kayak begitu. Sebagai cewek, tingginya udah memadai buat jadi seorang model. Bahkan, dulu waktu pertama kali ngelamar kerja, dia pernah ditawarin buat jadi model di majalah fashion.

Kakak gue itu cantik, modis, senyumnya manis lagi. Pas gue pernah ngajakin Rat ke rumah gue, dia sampe bilang kalo gue ngumpetin pacar cantik, eh dia kaget pas gue bilangin kalo itu Kakak gue. Baru-baru ini, Kakak gue sering banget ke Kampus gue, katanya sih mau mantau perkembangan gue selama di Kampus.

"Ciyee, Kouta ngapain lu senyum-senyum terus? Lagi jatuh cinta, ya?" Mai nyodorin botol minuman dingin ke gue. Gue yang lagi mesem-mesem pun segera tersadar dan langsung ngambil botol itu.

"Apaan sih lu, Mai!" Gue langsung nyenggol dia dan tetep mesem-mesem. Gak lama kemudian, Kaito nyamperin ke arah kita.

"Emang ada yang mau sama Kazuraba?" pertanyaan dari Kaito yang super nge-jleb itu bikin gue pengen nendang mukanya sekarang juga. Tapi Mai langsung berdiri, pasti mau marahin Kaito.

"Kaito!" Mai langsung manggil Kaito dengan kenceng.

"Kenapa?" sementara Kaito cuman pasang tampang datar.

"Kok loe pinter banget, sih!" Lha, apa-apaan nih maksudnya. Pinter gimana.

"Hah?" Kaito yang gak paham langsung ngasih tatapan bingung ke arah cewek yang mirip sama mantan pacarnya itu.

"Loe tuh pinter banget. Bahkan, gue aja yang tadi nanya sama Kouta soal dia yang lagi jatuh cinta enggak yakin kalo ada cewek yang mau sama dia!"

Buset, gue kirain Mai mau ngebelain gue, gak taunya nih anak sama aja kayak Kaito. Dasar kalian ini, jadian aja sana.

"Anjir, ngeledek lu!" gue langsung nyinisin mereka berdua.

"APA?!" sementara Kaito langsung ikutan berdiri dan melototin Mai.

"Ih, jangan gitu dong, gue takut." Mai langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

Sedetik kemudian, tiba-tiba aja Kaito megang tangan dia.

"Heh, jangan apa-apain sahabat gue, Kaito—"

"KOK KITA SAMA, SIH?" Mai yang dilontarin pertanyaan begitu malah tambah bingung.

"Sama gimana?"

"Gue maupun loe sama-sama yakin kalo gak ada cewek yang mau sama Kazuraba. BERARTI KITA SEHATI, DONG?"

"E-eh…?" Mai masih bingung aja.

"HALO SEMUANYA~" ditengah-tengah kejadian dramatis yang dibikin Kaito barusan, tiba-tiba aja Micchi nongol sambil bawa kotak mochi.

"Eh, halo Micchi. Abis darimana loe?" gue langsung nanya ke dia. Padahal sih, modusnya gue doang. Itu tuh… gue gak bisa ngalihin pandangan sama kotak yang dia bawa.

Dia langsung ngeliat ke arah gue, "Oh, gue abis dari depan beli mochi. Kouta-san mau?" tanyanya sebelum ngalihin pandangan ke arah Kaito sama Mai. Micchi langsung nyinisin Kaito.

"Apa lu liat-liat? Iri sama tampang gue yang kelewat cakep ini?" Kaito balik nyinisin Micchi. Sementara Micchi cuman geleng-geleng doang.

"Enggak kok. Eh, Mai-san mau juga?" Micchi langsung nawarin Mai. Sontak aja Mai langsung ngangguk dan ngelepasin tangannya yang ditahan sama Kaito.

"Wah, boleh nih… makasih ya!" katanya sambil senyum, eh Micchi ikutan senyum juga. Kaito cuman diem, terus gue ngapain?

"Ahahahaha…" enggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aja gue malahan ikut senyum dan parahnya ketawa ngakak ala kuntilanak dan mandangin Kaito.

"Ini lagi bocah satu. Kenapa lu?" Kaito langsung duduk lagi dan masang muka jutek.

"Loe ganteng ya…" gue makin nyengir.

"Lha, emang." Kaito langsung bergaya sok keren.

"Tapi… MASIH GANTENGAN GUE, AHAHAHA~" gue langsung ketawa ngakak.

"Sialan loe!" sontak aja Kaito langsung lemparin gue pake buku.

"Eh udah dong. Btw Kouta kenapa sih daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" Mai balik lagi nanya ke topik awal. Emang sih, sejak praktikum tadi siang, gue jadi sering senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ehehe, sebenernya sih… gue seneng gara-gara ucapan Dosen tadi." Kata gue sambil nginget-nginget ucapan Dosen berponi mirip anak visual kei itu.

"Hah, ucapan yang mana? Emang dia nyatain cinta sama loe, ya?" Mai langsung ngedeketin gue. Gue yang awalnya senyum langsung masang muka gak karuan.

"Apaan sih lu, itu Dosen 'kan cowok!" gue ngomong sambil monyong, "Lagian, bukan ucapan semacam itu."

"Terus ucapan yang mana?" Micchi yang penasaran akhirnya ikut ngedeketin gue sama Mai.

"Ucapan yang ini…"

Flashback

Setelah semua bahan terkumpul dan Dosen nyuruh kita semua mulai praktikumnya, akhirnya gue maupun Mai sama Micchi buru-buru kerja. Gue langsung neliti pergerakan sel sperma yang gue bawa tadi di bawah mikroskop. Dosen mulai keliling buat ngecek dan liat pergerakan dari masing-masing sperma. Sejak dia keliling, dia udah muji-muji beberapa mahasiswa dan nilai kalo sperma mereka bagus, termasuk Kaito. Waktu dia ngecek bagian Hase dan Jonouchi, dia bilang sperma yang mereka teliti kurang bagus. Sontak aja gue nahan ngakak disitu, karena gue tau sperma siapa yang lagi diteliti sama dua sejoli itu.

Gue semakin deg-degan pas Dosen itu nyamperin meja gue. Karena meja kelompok gue deketan sama Rat, dia juga ikut deg-degan.

"Aduh, Kouta-san… jantung gue serasa loncat-loncat kayak ikan lumba-lumba, nih." Ujar Rat dengan lebay. Gue langsung geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan dia.

"Duh, gak usah alay dong, Rat! Gue juga deg-degan, nih."

Begitu Dosen itu tiba di meja gue, dia langsung merhatiin sampel gue.

"Nah, yang ini nih pergerakannya bagus!" dia langsung nunjuk sampel gue sambil senyum.

"Yang ini juga, nih." Katanya kemudian sambil nunjuk sampel punya Rat.

"Horeeeee!" gue langsung bersorak seneng. Mai sama Micchi langsung nengok ke arah gue dengan tampang heran.

"Lha, itu sperma bukannya punya Bandou-san, ya? Kok jadi loe yang seneng, sih?!" Mai langsung nanya ke gue dengan tampang heran.

"Jangan-jangan… itu sel sperma punya loe sendiri, ya?!" tanya Micchi penuh selidik.

Gue cuman cengar-cengir setelahnya.

End of flashback.

"Ehehehe…" Gue masih aja mesem-mesem. Gak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba aja Mai langsung ngedorong gue sampe nyusruk.

"Ih, dasar aneh! Jangan-jangan bener lagi kalo sampel yang tadi itu punya loe sendiri." Mai langsung mandangin gue dengan setengah jijik.

"E-enggak kok." Gue langsung benerin posisi gue. Abis itu, gue sama yang lain ngeliat Dosen yang tadi ngajar kita keluar dari Kampus. Kayaknya sih dia udah mau pulang, soalnya dia udah bawa kunci mobil.

"Eh, Kouta… itu bukannya Dosen yang tadi, ya?" Mai langsung nunjuk ke arah orang yang dimaksud. Gue cuman ngangguk.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?" gue bales nanya. Mai langsung pasang muka antusias.

"Duh, bukannya dia suka sama Akira-san, ya? Lu lupa, ya?" Mai langsung senyum ke gue. Tau maksudnya, gue langsung mandangin Dosen itu.

"Oh… itu. Sebenernya bukan dia yang suka sama Kakak gue, tapi Kakak gue yang naksir sama dia. Pertamanya sih, gara-gara dia muji Kakak gue. Katanya, Kakak gue cocok banget kalo jadi model." Gue langsung inget-inget pertama kali Kakak gue ketemu sama Dosen itu.

Adegannya persis kayak di FTV atau di sinetron. Sapu tangan Kakak gue jatoh dan kebetulan tuh Dosen lewat. Akhirnya, dia ngambilin sapu tangan Kakak gue. Tibat-tiba karena kesengsem atau apa, bukannya nerima tuh sapu tangan Kakak gue malahan diem sambil mandangin tuh Dosen. Serasa dikasih backsound "Pandangan Pertama" kali, ya. Abis itu, tuh Dosen ngomong kalo Kakak gue cantik dan cocok banget buat jadi model. Dia juga sempet ngebercandain Kakak gue, katanya kalo Kakak gue jadi model di majalah fashion, dia mau kapelan sama Kakak gue. Usut di usut, tuh bercandaan dikira beneran sama Kakak gue. Akhirnya Kakak gue naksir deh sama tuh Dosen.

Pernah nih, beberapa hari yang lalu, pas Kakak gue bilang mau ke kampus buat mantau perkembangan gue, dia tampil super modis. Padahal sih, modusnya doang, bilang aja kalo mau ketemu sama tuh Dosen. Mai juga sampe bilang kalo Kakak gue udah mirip model beneran, bahkan beberapa mahasiswa pun sampe ada yang nabrak tong sampah begitu Kakak gue lewat di depan mereka.

Gimana enggak, Kakak gue pake stocking jala-jala dengan rain boots alias sepatu bot karet yang super gede. Waktu Kakak gue gak sengaja ketemu sama Zack dan mereka sempet pandang-pandangan, Kakak gue malahan kesengsem sama Zack. Sayangnya, karena Zack buta fashion, dia malahan ngira kalo Kakak gue itu pedagang ikan yang nyasar dari pasar tradisional. Bahkan, dia sempet bilang begini,

"Mbak, keranjang ikannya mana? Saya kepengen beli ikan Kakap, nih." Alhasil, Zack langsung dikejar-kejar Kakak gue sambil dilemparin sepatu bot karet itu. Sejak saat itu, Kakak gue udah gak pernah datang ke Kampus lagi. Kalau pun pernah, dia gak pernah mau dandan kayak begitu lagi.

Sebenernya sih, kalo gue boleh bilang, Mai yang sekarang sering tampil modis aja belajar fashion dari Kakak gue. Cuman, ya Mai enggak separah itu lah. Kalau pun dia tampil menor ke Kampus, dia bakalan disapa biasa aja sama mahasiswa Kampus sini. Awalnya, gue juga bingung. Tapi pas gue tau dari Peco kalo mahasiswa di Kampus ini ngira Mai punya bodyguard yang super sangar, gue makin bingung. Selama gue sahabatan sama Mai, dia gak pernah tuh punya bodyguard dan semacamnya, apalagi yang sangar. Ternyata, yang dimaksud para mahasiswa itu GUE. Sontak aja, gue langsung pengen nelen papan mading saat itu juga.

Ok, cukup deh bahas masalah beginian. Kebetulan tadi kita sama-sama Ko-Ass neurologi. Sialnya, kita udah disuruh bikin tinjauan kepustakaan alias pembahasan soal masalah penyakit tertentu. Gue kebagian sekelompok sama Mai, Micchi, dan Kaito.

"Oh, iya… soal tugas yang tadi gimana kalo nulisnya di rumah Micchi aja?" usul Mai tiba-tiba. Gue maupun Mai juga tau kalo Micchi anak gedongan. Rumahnya itu lebih cocok disebut mansion. Micchi tinggal sama Kakak laki-lakinya. Itu lho, yang pernah gue bilang, namanya Takatora. Dia itu pemilik dari kost-kost-an yang gue tempatin. Nah, kebetulan banget Bang Takatora itu pemegang Perusahaan saham gede. Alhasil, semua kebutuhan Micchi bakalan diturutin.

Akhirnya, Micchi setuju. Kaito gak peduli sama sekali, dia cuman mikirin gimana caranya tuh tugas bisa selesai. Akhirnya, kita bertiga sepakat buat ke rumah Micchi besok.

Besoknya, kita bertiga beneran ke rumah Micchi. Sebenernya, Micchi tuh seneng banget kalo dikunjungin orang, apalagi sama temen-temennya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang gue sesalin buat nyetujuin pergi ke rumah Micchi. Di depan pintu masuk, Abangnya Micchi udah berdiri dengan pose mirip member Cow cow yang mau senam 'Yang iya iya lah' sambil pasang muka asem. Duh, gue udah bisa nebak banget nih kalo dia udah pasang pose dan tampang begitu, pasti mau nagih duit kost.

"Mitsuzane, ada apaan nih?" tampangnya yang sangar langsung keliatan begitu kami sampai di pintu masuk. Matanya yang suka nyinisin orang tambah sinis ketika dia ngeliat gue sama Kaito ada disitu.

"Nii-san, hari ini kita mau ngerjain tugas kuliah di rumah. Boleh, 'kan?" Micchi dengan muka santai langsung minta izin sama dia. Gila, tahan amat punya Abang kayak gini.

"Yaudah, boleh." Masih dengan tampangnya yang sangar, dia langsung mandangin kita satu-satu dengan tatapan garang.

"E-eh… kita numpang sebentar ya, Bang Takatora." Gue langsung nunduk begitu ngelewatin dia. Kaito gak bungkuk sama sekali, dia mah nyantai aja.

"Kita mau ngerjain tugas dulu ya, Om…" Mai langsung ikutan bungkuk dan nyapa dia depan sopan.

Belum ada tiga langkah Mai dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, Bang Takatora udah ngedumel.

"Om… Om… loe pikir gue udah om-om apa! Gue masih single tau." Tanpa noleh lagi ke arah kita, dia malah mencak-mencak sendiri. Mai buru-buru minta maaf dan langsung ngedeketin gue.

"Ma-maaf Om—eh, Tante—eh—Bapak—eh Kakak maksudnya." Mai langsung ngibrit ke arah gue dan ngebisikin gue.

"Kouta… Kouta."

"Apaan?"

"Tadi dia bilang masih single?" Mai langsung mandangin gue dengan tampang gak yakin. Emang sih, selama gue temenan sama Micchi, gue gak pernah dapet kabar kalo Bang Takatora pernah punya pacar. Kalo diliat dari umurnya Micchi yang udah kebilang dewasa sekarang, Bang Takatora berapa taun? Harusnya udah boleh dong dipanggil om.

"Gak tau Mai, gue juga gak yakin." Gue bales bisik-bisik ke dia.

"Eh, eh…" Mai nyenggol gue lagi, "Dia masih single, apa emang jones, sih?!"

"Ahaha, bisa aja loe." Gue berusaha buat nahan ngakak begitu Mai bilang kalimat barusan. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, emang ada benernya juga sih.

"Heh, kalian ngapain bisik-bisik disitu?!" mampus, ternyata Bang Takatora nyadar apa yang lagi gue lakuin sama Mai. Daripada tambah ribet, akhirnya gue sama Mai buru-buru nunduk minta maaf dan langsung lari ngikutin Micchi dan Kaito ke dalem.

Setelah kita nyampe di dalem, akhirnya kita bisa ngerjain tugas dengan tenang.

"Micchi, kenapa ngambil kuliah jurusan kedokteran? Bukannya Bang Takatora punya saham besar, ya?" gue langsung nanya gitu aja. Micchi yang lagi nulis langsung noleh ke gue.

"Sebenernya sih, gue enggak pengen-pengen amat jadi dokter. Tadinya sih pengen jadi pekerja seni atau apa lah yang berhubungan sama seni. Tapi dipaksa sama Nii-san. Kouta-san 'kan tau gimana kalo Nii-san udah melotot?" gue ngangguk-ngangguk denger omongannya Micchi.

"Dipelototin sama Nii-san tuh, rasanya kayak dipelototin sama Pocong!" tambahnya dengan muka yakin. Bibirnya Micchi sampe monyong.

"Terus Micchi, kalo loe ogah-ogahan, gimana kalo misalnya lagi di rumah?" kali ini Mai yang nanya.

Micchi langsung nunjuk ke salah satu meja di ruangan itu. Di atas meja itu ada tumpukkan textbook neurologi. Btw semuanya juga tau kalo buku-buku itu tuh tebelnya ngalahin mukanya si Zack yang keseringan minjem duit sama gue.

"Gue gaya-gaya aja kayak orang seneng sambil nunjukkin buku itu~ terus Nii-san nanya, 'Mitsuzane, buku setebel itu mau dibaca semua?'. Ya gue jawab aja sambil senyum 'Iya dong, Nii-san'. Eh, sampe kamar gue malahan baca manga yang gue pinjem dari Chucky. Besok-besoknya, gue ketauan deh gak baca buku itu. Tapi Nii-san enggak ngomong apa-apa. Sampe pernah nih, gue bohong lagi sama Nii-san, gue ke kamar terus baca manga terbaru yang gue minjem dari Chucky. Entah kualat atau apa, ternyata yang gue pinjem itu manga yaoi. Akhirnya gue tobat deh abis itu…" Micchi langsung ngakhirin ceritanya. Matanya yang sipit ikut ketutup sedikit.

Oh iya, kita sekelompok lagi ngediskusiin salah satu penyakit yang jarang banget pembahasannya. Pokoknya salah satu sindrom yang bikin seseorang bisa lupa sama muka orang lain.

"Gue berharap bisa kena nih sindrom." Tiba-tiba aja Kaito bilang begitu.

"Heh, jangan ngomong kayak begitu dong, gak baik Kaito." Mai langsung ngegeplak kepala Kaito.

"Biarin aja, biar gue bisa lupain wajah sama kenangan gue bareng Eve." Kaito langsung pundung dan nge-galau ke pojokan.

"Jiah, percuma! Kalo loe gak bisa inget sama muka Eve, masih ada Mai yang mukanya mirip sama Eve. Dan lagi, enak aja lu mau ngelupain kenangan! Lu mau ngehianatin gue biar gue yang bayar uang kost sendirian tiap bulan?!" gue mulai mencak-mencak sampe muncrat. Kaito tetep diem dipojokan.

"MITSUZANE!" tiba-tiba aja kami yang lagi asik ngobrol sambil diskusiin tugas dikagetin sama suaranya Bang Takatora yang tiba-tiba menggelegar kayak petir nyasar. Dia langsung lari ke arah kita semua.

"Apaan sih Nii-san? Ngagetin aja." Micchi langsung berdiri dan ngedeketin Kakaknya.

"Mitsuzane, Kakak udah telat, nih. Kamu liat kemeja Kakak yang merknya DISPENSER enggak?!"

Sumpah, gue, Mai, Micchi dan Kaito yang lagi nge-galau sekali pun langsung nengok ke arah Bang Takatora.

"Hah, merk DISPENSER?" Micchi melongo dengan muka bingung, Bang Takatora ngangguk.

"Iya, yang ada di atas kasur Kakak tadi pagi!" Bang Takatora nyaut sambil setengah kesel.

Micchi kicep, "Ooooh itu! Nii-san bikin malu aku aja, ih. Merk-nya MARKS AND SPENCER, bukan DISPENSER!" Micchi ngamuk sambil nunjuk ruang kerja Kakaknya.

"Noh, udah aku setrika tadi, udah rapi di ruang kerja Nii-san."

"Nah iya itu maksudnya!" Bang Takatora langsung ngeloyong pergi gitu aja.

Sebenernya sih, gue maupun Kaito udah cukup tau kalo sebenernya Bang Takatora itu bisa linglung dadakan. Kayaknya sih karena banyak pikiran. Bayangin aja, kerjaan dia banyak, pacar gak punya, punya adek yang masih perlu biaya buat kuliah. Gimana gak pusing coba.

"Aduh, kok Om kamu bisa kayak gitu, sih." Mai langsung prihatin.

"Harusnya dia rela tuh dipanggil Om, kelakuannya aja udah rada pikun gitu." Gue nyautin dengan napsu. Micchi cuman ngangguk.

"Mitsuzaneeeee!" suara Bang Takatora kembali kedengeran, gue sama yang lain langsung kalap.

"Kemarin waktu Kakak belum pulang ada si SEGERAN enggak?" tanyanya dengan lantang, Micchi kembali kicep.

"Hah, si SEGERAN?"

"Itu lho… DIK JIJAY yang suka jadi penyiar radio…"

"Hah, Dik Jijay?" gue bengek.

"Hel to the low HELLOW~ Nii-san, bukan SEGERAN atau DIK JIJAY, TAPI DJ SAGARAAAA! DISC JOCKEY, BUKAN DIK JIJAY!" Micchi langsung ngacak-ngacak rambutnya begitu Bang Takatora ngejelasin hal yang aneh lagi. Gue sama Mai udah nahan ngakak. Tuh, 'kan… orang hebat kayak gitu aja bisa linglung mendadak.

Abis itu, Bang Takatora enggak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Dia langsung duduk di sofa buat pake sepatu dengan tampang biasa aja, gak nyadar apa ya kalo adeknya udah frustasi.

"Duh, sabar ya Micchi." Mai ngebisikin Micchi. Micchi cuman ngangguk.

"Btw… itu foto Micchi waktu kecil, ya?" gue yang udah gak mau ngakak akhirnya langsung nunjuk salah satu bingkai foto yang dipajang di tembok. Disitu ada foto anak kecil dengan pipi tembem lagi senyum lebar.

"Iya…" Micchi langsung senyum dan ngedeketin bingkai itu.

"Duh, Micchi waktu kecil lucu banget~" Mai ngikutin Micchi.

"Mitsuzane tuh waktu kecil giginya BISUL." Tiba-tiba aja Bang Takatora ikutan nimbrung tanpa noleh ke arah kita, "Sayangnya gara-gara jatoh kepentok ujung meja, giginya goyang terus copot. Makannya, bibir Mitsuzane agak monyong sekarang." Mai langsung pasang muka illfeel.

"GINGSUL Nii-san, bukan BISUL!" Micchi yang udah kesel sama Kakaknya langsung nyinisin Bang Takatora. Gak berapa lama setelah Bang Takatora selesai pake sepatu, dia langsung pergi.

"Huft… gila gue hari ini." Micchi langsung rebahan di sofa. Gue sama Mai langsung cekikikan. Kaito yang udah balik dari galaunya cuman pasang muka datar.

"Aduh, kok Bang Takatora bisa linglung gitu, ya?" gue langsung nanya ke Micchi. Micchi langsung duduk di sofa dan natap ke arah kita bertiga.

"Bukan cuma sekali dua kali, Nii-san kalo udah pusing sama kerjaannya sering kayak begitu. Dulu aja pernah gara-gara gue mandi kelamaan gue diteriakin. Mana diteriakinnya gitu banget lagi!" Micchi kembali monyongin bibirnya.

"Diteriakin gimana?" saking keponya, bahkan Kaito aja nanya gitu.

"Diteriakin gini… 'MITSUZANE, KAMU TUH MANDI LAMA BANGET KAYAK ANAK PERAWAN. LAIN KALI, KALO MAU LAMA-LAMA DI KAMAR MANDI, BANGUNNYA LEBIH PAGI LAGI DONG. DISIPLIN WAKTU MAKANNYA!' gitu…" Micchi langsung noleh ke arah Kaito.

"Eh, besoknya malah dia yang telat. Mana pake teriak gini lagi 'MITSUZANE, CEPETAN, KAKAK UDAH KEBELET BOKER, GAK TAHAN!'" Gue sama Mai makin ngakak.

"Terus, loe ngapain?" Mai yang ikut penasaran langsung nanya.

"Ya gue bales aja… 'LAIN KALI, KALO MAU BOKER, BANGUNNYA LEBIH PAGI LAGI. DISIPLIN WAKTU MAKANNYA!' tapi enggak kenceng-kenceng sih ngomongnya, nanti dihajar gue kalo teriak beneran."

"Ada lagi gak, Micchi?" Mai yang masih penasaran tetep aja nanya. Dan parahnya Micchi ngangguk.

"Waktu itu, pernah dia neriakin gue dan suruh gue motong rumput pake zyrolic." Micchi ngejelasin dengan tampang serius. Ya ampun, apalagi ini, masa' si Micchi disuruh motong rumput pake obat asam urat.

"…eh, taunya yang dia maksud tuh celurit!" lanjut Micchi illfeel.

"Ya ampun, sumpah Kakak loe gokil bingit Micchi!" Mai mulai ngakak lagi, bahkan sampe nepuk-nepuk punggung gue.

Micchi cuman senyum. Gue yang gak tau harus ngapain malahan ikut ngakak bareng Mai. Kaito cuman geleng-geleng.

Duh, kayaknya ini waktu buat diskusi ngerjain tugas malahan kita pake buat ngomongin orang, ya. Ah, bodo deh, abis… Bang Takatora kocak, sih.

Good luck sama Abang loe, ya… Micchi!

**-Bersambung-**

Makasih buat yang udah review ^^ duh, serius saia gak bisa ngomong banyak2, lagi sibuk banget =w= pokoknya buat yang udah baca dan sempetin review saia ucapin terimakasih ^^


End file.
